His Captive
by rory01
Summary: For a good three heartbeats, Sakura refused to fall prey to Sasuke's seductive manipulations. But once she tasted the spice of his tongue, smelled the curiosity alluring tang of sweat upon him, felt the sultry heat of desire, she was a lost woman (One-Shot).


For a good three heartbeats, Sakura refused to fall prey to Sasuke's seductive manipulations. But once she tasted the spice of his tongue, smelled the curiosity alluring tang of sweat upon him, felt the sultry heat of desire, she was a lost woman.

She moaned, answering his kiss. Her senses whirled about her like leaves at harvest, blown at his whim, as he pressed insistent lips to her.

Suddenly it didn't matter that she'd sworn off his love, that she'd been waiting for a chance to strike against him. All her rational intentions fled as she was swept away in a cloud of lusty memory. Oh, _ye_s, she remembered the taste of his lips. She remembered the taste of _all_ of him.

"There's only you," he murmured.

Kami help her, she _did_ believe him. His words sounded sweet and pure, like a pledge of the heart.

Abstinence sharpened her craving, and his soft groans as his fingers clawed through her hair sent her desires wheeling out of control. He took her head between his hands and slanted his mouth across hers to deepen the kiss, delving his tongue within to sample her sweet blossom.

Her hands lowered then to seize his belt, and he growled his approval. Within a moment, the leather slid from his hips. Then without prelude, she brushed her hand over his belly and lower, pressing her palm brazenly against him. He sucked in an astonished breath, and Sakura, her desire fueled by the manifestation of his need for her, groaned in pleasure. Her kisses became urgent, then feverish, then frantic until she carelessly chanced to bite his lip.

Catching her by the shoulders, he pressed her up against the cool wooden tree, holding her there with his forearms across her collarbone, he used his free hand to unbuckle her belt pouch.

"Take me!" she insisted.

He chuckled. "Patience," he breathed, though he wondered how much longer _he_ could wait. Her lust was driving him mad. His lips curved into a weak grin. If he hadn't been so desperate himself, her impatience would have been amusing.

"Take off your hose," he murmured. He stepped back to quickly untie his slacks, letting them drop about his ankles.

"Hold on to me," he told her when she'd rid herself of her undergarment.

She willingly wound her arms about his neck, and he braced her against the tree. Then he hooked one arm beneath her leg and hoisted it up about his bare waist. He lifted her other leg, and she gasped as she realized his intent, eagerly wrapping her limbs around him. The mail slid easily out of the way, enough to allow him access to the part of her that desired him most.

And then he eased forward, plunging into her welcoming softness. She cried out in surprised wonder, then tightened her heels upon his butt, sheathing him deeply, completely.

They danced with savage grace, accompanied by the whistles of winds, faster and faster, until Sakura felt a steady heat infused her veins, as if the friction sparked a slow-burning fire within her.

Sasuske clung to her like moss to rock as his body ground her against the tree. Her gasps and moans filled the air, sweet music to his ears, as she dug her fingertips into the flesh of his shoulders. She buried her face against his neck, nuzzling his throat like wolf with its kill. And once or twice he felt the nip of her teeth, as if she fought a primitive urge to feed upon him.

How much longer he could suppress his need, he didn't know. His leg trembled with the effort, and he blew out forceful breaths, trying to stem the tide of desire. As last, Sakura emitted a sharp cry and stiffened as she found her release, and Sasuke followed her over the crest of wave. He shuddered as they knocked against the tree again and again. Finally, she wilted against him, and he, too, surrendered, drained of strength and seed.

In the next few hours, he took his time with her, removing her clothing, kissing her tenderly, stretching out upon the grassy floor of the field so she could lie in comfort atop him. With the moon as their only shed of light, he found his other senses heightened. His skin roused to her touch, his ears stirred at her whisper and cries, his nose quivered at the scent of her. And when they rose together like bright angels escaping an inferno of desire, high into the heavens, he swore he could taste her very soul.


End file.
